Tsuki no Curse 月の呪縛
by xShiroi-chan
Summary: Yuugi always loved the moon, it was always there, brightening up his life. Yami hates the moon. They have both been hurt by love, when they meet and fall in love, will they be able to go to a place where, they can believe in love? YamiYuugi and others.
1. Prologue

**Tsuki no Curse**

Shiroi: Okay okay! I wanted to write 'Everlasting' and this so much, so I decided to post both! Though… I'm gonna have trouble updating. ARGH! Screw it! I'm going to write both! :D Okay, let's move on! :D

Summary: Yuugi always loved the moon, it was always there, brightening up the night. Yami had lived in the dark for all his life, he thinks that the moon is absolutely not needed. Their similiarity? They have both been hurt by love, and despise it. When they meet and fall in love, will they be able to go to a place where, they can actually believe in love?

Pairings: YuugiYami of course! Who doesn't like our pharaoh and chibi-chan! :D. Also SetoJou and other YamixHikaris and lastly, KisaraAnzu.

Shiroi: Alright-y then, Seto-chan, disclaimer!

Seto: … I'm not doing this. And don't call me Seto-chan!

Jou: Oh please Seto, stop being mean and do it!

Seto: -rolls eyes- whatever, Whitey do not own Yuugiou (If she did, I'll be so dead) or 'Tsuki no Curse' by Okina Reika. Okay fine?!

Rating: T for now, R later cause of Lemon. (Any surprise since Everlasting?)

Warnings: OOC-ness; and I don't know, future chapter contains angst. (Duh!) Not really spell-checked, cause Shana isn't here and I can never spot my own errors. XD

Shiroi: … Yes… -whispers- now I can bribe Jou to make Seto do things for me. XD –evil cackle-

… Now then I realize one thing… I feel like doing all 4 of my Yuugiou stories! OMG! In fact Crossroad (KHR fic) sounds nice too… Should I do everything and update like crazy during my holidays? XD; it's only 2 weeks away and 4 weeks break.

Seto: Never mind, can we just get on with it! By the way, this is her **FIRST **pathetic attempt at Puzzleshipping. And she's really pathetic.

Jou: -hits Seto on head-

Shiroi: -death glare at Seto- Shut up!

P.S. The lyrics are also like 'Everlasting's Kanji first, Romanji next, and finally English translation last. Thanks to animelyrics(dot)net for the Lyrics. I no longer have the heart to translate or type out. XD

(Edit: I have no idea of the whole about Moon, it just seemed... Right. XD; So DON'T ask me!)

* * *

Chapter 1: Yuugi Mutou; Yami Atemu (Prologue)

月の呪縛(カース)  
冷たい夢の中で…

_Tsuki no Curse (KAASU)  
Tsumetai yume no naka de…_

(Moon's Curse  
In this icy dream…)

痛みをまだ知らない子供だけのやり方で  
君は君を閉ざしてる

_Itami wo mada shiranai kodomo dake no yarikata de  
Kimi wa kimi wo tozashiteru_

(By ways only a child knows no pain can do  
You close yourself off to the world)

--

**Yuugi Mutou**

"Yuugi, Yuugi!" his mum called out, the petite teen opened his eyes, revealing beautiful amethyst orbs. "Yuugi smiled at her, ohaiyo, okaa-san." Hoshi (1) returned her son's smile. "Yuugi, you should get up, Jou-kun and the others are waiting for you, you'll are going out right?" Yuugi's head shot up, his mother ducked and heaved a sigh of relief, thank god that she avoided getting hit. The short teen made a quick dash to the bathroom and get ready, leaving Hoshi to shake her head and sigh.

Yuugi wasn't like this, at least, a year ago, he wasn't. She glared at nothing in particular, it was because of him.

She stopped, and sighed. It was because of Sam (2), that her little Yuugi was like this.

"Hoshi-san?" A feminine voice broke her out of her thoughts, she turned in the direction, it was Mazaki Anzu, a bob-haired brunette with crystalline blue eyes. Hoshi smiled and replied to her, "Yes Anzu-chan?" Anzu felt relieved that she relaxed, "Hoshi-san, is Yuugi-kun alright?" Hoshi smiled, god thing Yuugi had such caring friends.

-Meanwhile, with Yuugi…

Yuugi sighed and turned on the tap, the sound of water rushing was so comforting to him. He had stayed up yesterday to admire the full moon. The moon was the only one he can depend on. Sure he had friends, but they all had a significant other. Jou had Seto, Ryou had Bakura, Malik had Marik, Honda had Otogi, Anzu had Kisara, and Mai had Valon.

And him? He had no one.

Well… He used to have one, but he didn't want to go into that now.

He sighed, and proceeded to brush his teeth.

Why did he fancy the moon so much? He felt that it was the only thing that wouldn't leave him. Sure it might disappear in the day, but it always came back at night. Brightening up his life, the moon was his reason for continuing. Just like _he_ was.

Yuugi frowned.

--

"Yuugi! What took you so long?" Jou asked, when Yuugi came out of his room. Yuugi smiled in return, "oh nothing Jou-kun, I just slept late." Jou frowned and gave him a doubtful look. Yuugi just shrugged, grabbed a piece of toast with jam, and looked over to his friends.

"You guys coming?" Jou smirked, "of course Yuugi!" Anzu and the others then waved good bye to Hoshi-san before they stepped out. Yuugi then turned to Jou, "where are we going today, Jou-kun?" Jou grinned, "We're going to Kaiba Land! It's Mokuba-kun's birthday today, remember?" Yuugi smiled, "how can I forget?"

Anzu grinned from behind, "good, which means Yuugi hasn't lost his brain through all those sleeping!" she joked. And they all laughed together.

**Yami Atemu**

"Yami-sama?" a very timid sound called out, "Yami-sama, wake up, Kaiba-sama is here to fetch you…" Yami stirred and opened his crimson eyes, "What Yumi?" He snapped, or maybe, slightly slurred at the maid, the girl named Yumi sighed, "Yami Atemu-sama! Kaiba-sama is here to fetch you!"

Yami's ears strained to listen to her, but he was distracted by the noise (Or voice) outside.

"DAMN IT! YAMI ATEMU! I SWEAR TO RA YOU'RE TESTING MY PATIENCE! WAKE UP AND GET READY AT THIS FREAKING SECOND!"

"Only Kaiba?" Yami questioned with a raised eyebrow. Yumi blinked, and blushed, "well… With Bakura-sama and Marik-sama too…" she trailed off. Yami growled in annoyance, before shouting, "Who wants to test YOUR patience? You Ra-To-Be-Damned Tomb Robber (3)?! Shut up before I throw you out!" before turning back to the now shell-shocked Yumi, "Thanks Yumi-chan, now I'll appreciate it if you get out of my sight." Yumi took a second to register the whole conversation, and dashed out of the room.

Yami rolled his eyes and pressed his ears to the door again to listen for anything else, but there was only Bakura's swearing. Of course, I have no rights to tell you… As it'll corrupt me too! Okay, now back to the story.

"Bakura, shut up before I tell Yami to throw you out."

Yami rolled his eyes at the cold voice, Kaiba, who ELSE could it be?! He frowned, getting a feeling that there's going to be another fight, opened the door none-too-gently (Shiroi: Poor door, but don't worry, no doors were hurt in the production of this chapter.) and shouted, "BAKURA! SHUT UP! GIVE ME 5 MINUTES! DAMN IT!"

There was silence, Yami nodded, good, before he went to get ready.

--

Yami kicked a stone off the pavement after getting out of the blue jaguar. (Shiroi: I am NOT an expert of cars, and not really interested, so yeah…)

"Cousin, why must I go to your brother's birthday party where obviously, it's for KIDS?" (4) Kaiba rolled his eyes at that, "Cause we're all going, as our lovers are also going." Yami frowned, "I don't have a lover!"

Marik snickered, "that's exactly the point, you see –" he started before getting his thigh kicked by Kaiba.

"OUCH! DAMN YOU! YOU STUPID PRIEST!" Kaiba only gave a bemused smirk at that, "On the contrary Marik, I'm not stupid."

Yami cleared his throat, "See what?" he asked Bakura, who feign innocence, "nothing, nothing, Marik was only joking, right Marik?!" The Egyptian blonde nodded, "yes," the he added an almost silent "unfortunately."

Yami frowned.

* * *

1. It's his mother… I think Hoshi was her name… Or is her name? XD.

2. Just some random name I asked my friend, I was going to pick a Yuugiou character at first, but decided against it. I'm going to go in more about him and Yuugi later on in the story.

3. Let's just say the 'past life crap' (As Seto call it) still exists between them.

4. You see, Yami just came from Egypt, so he has no idea of Yuugi-tachi. I'll get more about it alter to fill up plot holes too…

Shiroi: OMG! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! 2 CHAPTERS IN ONE DAMN DAY! :D (Of different stories that is…) I'm going to update Everlasting, I feel like typing like HELL! :D

Seto: Shouldn't she be admitted to a asylum?

Jou: Seto, don't be so mean!

Shiroi: Shut up Seto, now I shall do the preview.

_Next time on Tsuki no Curse – Counterparts and memories. :_

"_Who are you?" Yuugi asked, obviously not seen his counterpart before. _

"_Uh-oh, another double." Ryou and Malik whispered. _

"_Meet Yami Atemu, guys! My far off cousin from Egypt!" Mokuba squealed. _

"_COUSIN?!" _

Shiroi: One thing to clear up though, this fic is not a humour fic, its an angst fic. XD, I don't do humour, at least, not anymore and not yet… -frown- Again, this chapter is done in school, so Shana isn't here to help. Obviously there will be typo-s. This chapter was so so so damn short! … It will seem rushed, XD.

By the way, I still want to write the other 2 stories (plus) Crossroad (KHR fic), should I? I am seriously very tempted to do so.

Alright-y then, till next time! :D R&R! (:


	2. Counterparts and Memories

Tsuki no Curse

**月の呪縛**

Shiroi: I am SO SO SO sorry guys, this chapter is late… Don't ask me the reason, I just didn't feel like writing, addicted to Reborn! Manga once again… Tsuna's so cute! And now that I read, I find that the Manga is so 1827-ish, maybe I'll write my Reborn! Fic, who knows?! :D  
YAY! –jumps around-

Seto: See I told you puppy, she should be admitted to an asylum.

Jou: (Seto! Don't be so mean!)

Seto: Hn yeah, as if I care, -grabs his puppy and kisses him-

It slowly turns into a make-out session…

Shiroi: -snaps out from her ranting- HUH?! HEY! –covers eyes and blushes-

Mai: Shush Shiroi-kun, I'm trying to watch! (Don't ask me why –kun, I want to be more like a boy. ;X)

Shiroi: -blink- EH?! EH?! What are you guys doing here?!

YuGiOh Crew: -smirk and points to the CEO and 'puppy'-

Shiroi: Okay… While they make out… I shall continue the story huh?! By the way, I've done a poll, so go to my profile and VOTE! :D I'll love you!

Summary: Yuugi always loved the moon, it was always there, brightening up the night. Yami had lived in the dark for all his life, he thinks that the moon is absolutely not needed. Their similiarity? They have both been hurt by love, and despise it. When they meet and fall in love, will they be able to go to a place where, they can actually believe in love?

Pairings: YuugiYami of course! Who doesn't like our pharaoh and chibi-chan! :D. Also SetoJou and other YamixHikaris and lastly, KisaraAnzu.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yuugiou. XD. I wished I did… -sighs dreamily-

Rating: T for now, R later cause of Lemon. (Any surprise since Everlasting?)

Warnings: OOC-ness; and I don't know, chapters contains angst. (Duh!) and quite a number of swearing… Yeah...

P.S: I did this chapter's lyrics myself, since I found my JP keyboard finally. XD.

Edit: I edited it as I realised I missed out a breaker... So yeah... XD

* * *

Chapter 2: Counterparts and memories

月の呪縛  
冷たい夢から醒めて  
君と漂い繋ぎ会って  
何処まで行こう　  
愛の静寂（しじま）を手にすうまで

_Tsuki no Curse (KAASU)  
Tsumetai yume no__ kara__ samete  
__K__imi to tadayoi tsunagi a__t__te  
__D__okomade yukou  
__A__i no shijima wo te ni suru made_

(Moon's curse  
We awake from this icy dream  
And you and I float aimlessly  
How far shall we go,  
Until we gain the silence of love?)

ねえ愛し会った過去の  
美しさ捨て去れば  
明日もっと綺麗な夜え行けるから

_Nee aishi atta kako no  
Utsukushisa sutesareba  
Ashita motto kirei na yoru e yukeru kara_

(Because if I threw away the beauty of our past love,  
I can move towards a more beautiful night tomorrow.)

--

"YUUGI! GUYS!" An over-excited voice called out. Yuugi was glomped and he smiled at the raven black hair that covered half of his face at the moment. "Mokuba-kun! Happy birthday!" Mokuba beamed, and replied "thanks Yuugi!"

Yuugi smiled, Mokuba reminded him of his old self, and he frowned, why was he thinking of this again?!

"_Happy birthday my dear Yuugi!" an emerald-eyed boy cheered, Yuugi smiled back. "Thanks Sam!" the boy smiled, "So Yuugi, what do you want to do today?" Sam questioned, Yuugi smiled, "well, Jou-kun tachi decided to celebrate it with me… and you should come too!" _

"_Uh, sure Yuugi koi!" The boy gave a genuine smile._

"-gi"… "Yuugi!" A hand was waved in front of him. The short boy snapped out of his daze, "huh? What, oh, Jou…" The blonde frowned, concerned about his friend. "You were dazing out…" Yuugi blinked, "oh, just a headache, I'm alright now."

Jou gave him a look that screamed 'I don't believe you.', but shrugged and let this off, "alright, Seto and the others should already be here…" his hazel eyes scanned the area around the main entrance, and he spotted the cold brunet, "Seto!" The CEO saw him and smirked, before striding up to him, "hello puppy."

Meanwhile, Ryou and Malik were having a similar scene. That, leaving Yuugi and Yami to stare at each other. Yuugi blinked once, twice, _'what the hell?! This guy looks so much like me! Like Malik and Ryou-kun…'_ Yami was thinking the exact same thing, _'wow, I thought Marik and Bakura's look alike looks like them, who is this guy anyway?!'_

"Who are you?" Yuugi asked his counterpart, which sure broke all the couples away from each other. _"Uh oh, another counterpart."_ Ryou and Malik thought together. Mokuba, noticing the tension that was in the air, stepped in and declared (or rather, squealed), "Meet Yami Atemu guys! My far off cousin from Egypt!"

"COUSIN?!" Ryou, Malik, Jou and Yuugi shouted.

"Yes 'cousin'," Yami muttered, looking at Yuugi, he glared, "Who's that counterpart?!"

Yuugi frowned, "Who do you mean counterpart?! You can't blame me for looking like this!" (Shiroi: Lawl… First meeting insult each other because of the looks…)

Yami rolled his eyes, "I don't need someone who looks like me! I want to be unique." Yuugi felt his anger boiling, "What…? I am NOTHING like you!"

"Yeah right, whatever."

"ARGH! You JERK! I hate you!" Yuugi screamed before storming off. (1)

No one, but Seto saw the flash of hurt that shot through Yami's crimson irises.

"_Damn it Yami Atemu! I can't take it anymore! ARGH! You jerk! I hate you!" with that, the boy ran out (2). Leaving Yami stunned. _

"You stupid idiotic person, I hate you too! Don't ever come back!" Yami shouted back, and Malik, Ryou and Jou visibly flinched, they exchanged nervous looks, and turned back to Yuugi, who had stopped dead in his tracks.

"_Damn it Yuugi! I hate you! Don't ever come back!" Sam shouted and Yuugi screamed in agony at him, "fine! Then goodbye!" Yuugi then ran, all the way to the Kaiba Mansion, where his best pal, Jou was._

Jou's mouth twitched, glaring at Yami, his hands clenching into fists. Seto groaned softly and knowingly. Ryou looked at his shoes, finding them interesting at the moment. Malik just kept on staring at Yuugi and Yami.

Yuugi clenched his fists, glaring at the ground. Tears were starting to well up in his eyes, he turned around to glare at Yami instead, "you don't know ANYTHING about me! Damn it! So keep your damn fucking mouth shut!" Ryou blinked in surprise at the cussing, Malik and Jou exchanged knowing glances.

"Oh yeah, and you think you know anything about me?!" Yami demanded, Yuugi didn't reply, "I knew it, if you don't, then shut the fuck up about my life too!"

Then, another glaring session ensued, Mokuba looked sad, so Jou motioned him over, "Mokuba-kun, why don't you and your friends go and play first, we'll catch up with you all later…" Mokuba looked up at his sis – brother-in-law (Shiroi: -coughs-), "But Yami-nii and Yuugi will still be here right? They'll become friends right?"

Jou hesitated, and Seto squeezed his shoulder to give him comfort, so he nodded, "yeah, I'll make sure they become friends!"

After Mokuba skipped away, motioning for his on-looking friends to follow. Seto sighed and whispered to him, _"you know it's not going to be easy…"_ Jou nodded, _"but what else can I say? At least we can make them stay…"_

"_You'll take Yami and I'll get Yuugi, alright?"_ he whispered to Seto, who nodded. Jou then turned to the other 2 pairs, "Ryou, Malik, can you guys go and play with the others? We'll get Yuugi and Yami."

Ryou and Malik nodded, "Sure, just, make sure they don't run away okay?" Ryou reminded, Jou smirked, "okay, I promise!"

--

-With Yami and Seto…-

"Yami." Seto strode up in his confident stride, the crimson-eyed boy looked at him blankly, before replying, "Kaiba."

"What's wrong with you?! Shouting at Yuugi like this, he's just your look-alike!" Seto glared, "and Jou's very pissed off with you for saying that to Yuugi…"

"Jou? Your koibito? Hmph! What about me?! He also said something!" Seto sighed, just like his cousin to do this.

"Well… Not like you should insult him back…" The brunet retorted, _great, I'm quarreling with the only person that can defeat me in anything but economics… _

"Seto, you know it's not possible to reason over me, so just stop it…" Yami glared, using the CEO's given name. The cerulean-eyed brunet glared with all the iciness he could muster, not wavering once. Yami glared back, and so…

A staring competition ensued.

-With Yuugi and Jou-

"Yuugi…" Jou muttered, walking up behind his friend and placing a slightly tanned hand on the petite teen's shoulder. "Jou-kun… Jou-kun… He said it!" Yuugi exclaimed, tears in his amethyst irises. The blonde sighed and continue patting his best friend, "I know Yuugi… I know…" The shorter boy just continued to weep, "Jou-kun… Jou-kun… Sam…" Jou's eyes widened, and he frowned, "Yuugi…" He muttered, pulling the boy away and looking at him seriously, "that guy is not worth your tears and pain, so stop crying… Plus, it's already 2 years since that incident…" Jou trailed off, slowly shutting up his mouth in fear of his friend's condition.

"Jounouchi-kun…" Yuugi muttered, big, violet eyes looking at the blonde, slowly, he brought his right hand up to his eyes and wiped the tears away, "you're right! Let's go then, Jou-kun!" with that, he dashed off towards the place where Mokuba-tachi was.

Jou smiled, and jogged to catch up with him.

* * *

Ryou glanced around worriedly, and stared at his watch once in every minute, Bakura groaned and glared at his hikari, but Ryou didn't acknowledge it, nor did he even look at the other albino. Malik was kinda… distracted by Marik, and everytime he emitted a moan, Ryou would just glare at him in a very unlike-Ryou way. Motioning towards Mokuba and his friends, he then sent him a look that screamed, _'shut up or I'll make you!'_

Malik would just smile sheepishly, and elbow his other side in the ribs, before getting distracted again 5 minutes later.

For the past 1 hour, Bakura kept staring at Ryou, before looking jealously at Malik and Marik. He would then sigh, and then look at Ryou again, that process would repeat itself every 5 minutes, but Ryou never noticed, he just kept on looking and pacing around nervously while sipping on his can of coke.

Malik emitted another groan, and Ryou's head immediately snapped around, in a way that Bakura found very attractive, and glared at the 2 blonde Egyptians, Malik blushed and muttered a 'sorry', Bakura expected Ryou to go back to his 'friend-looking', but instead, he spoke, "Marik, get your hands off Malik." Marik blinked stupidly, before giving him a look that purely said: _'are you KIDDING me?!'_

"No I am not." The youngest said, "Malik, we're going to look for those 4."

"Eh… Eh?!" Malik, who had just snapped out of his stupor, nodded, "Okay then… But… I think Jou's got Yuugi settled though…" The lighter blond murmured, motioning towards Ryou's back. Ryou blinked, before turning, "Oh Yuugi, Jou, there you are…" Jou grinned, and Ryou took it as a very good sign.

"Where's Yami?" Bakura finally spoke finally for what seemed to be eternity, Jou shook his head, "we don't know… But Seto went after him…" he was cut off by two annoyed groan, "great, let's just hope that they don't start another fight…"

"Huh?"

"It's just, when those two don't agree with each other… they always fight… So yeah…" Marik said lamely… Ryou, Jou and Malik look at each other, "then let's go find them before they really do…" Ryou suggested, the two yamis nodded, "good idea… But someone has to stay here, or Kaiba will have our heads in a second for not looking after his brother…"

"I'll stay!"

All the eyes turned to the shortest boy of the group: Yuugi.

"I mean… I really really don't like him… So yeah…" the flamboyant-haired boy muttered, his head facing the ground, suddenly finding it interesting.

"Okay then, I'll stay as well! Marik, can you please help them?" Malik asked, his other half opened his mouth to object, and Malik gave him a stern look. "Alright fine!"

"Good!..." his rest of the sentence was muttered almost quietly, but Ryou's ears just caught it in time, _"I'll reward you tonight."_ The younger albino sighed and shook his head.

* * *

"You know Kaiba… It's weird, we've been sitting here talking like social people, and both of us know that none of us does almost, anything social…" The blue-eyes CEO looked up from the screen and snorted, "this hardly counts as being social to normal people at all, I'm sitting here, typing, just listening to you ranting and reply you every once in a while…" Yami rolled his eyes, "well to me it's social 'kay?!"

"Seto!" the CEO looked up in surprise, before a mess of golden hair block his vision. "Jou... Puppy! What are you doing here?!" Jou looked up and grinned, "we're here to look for you and Yami! Mokuba-kun's getting worried."

"I see…" Yami muttered, "okay, let's go…"

And the others walked off, leaving Jou and Seto behind, "not very social is he? Your cousin…" The sapphire-eyed CEO rolled his eyes, "well… Seems like it…"

Jou smirked. _"Just like you."_

* * *

1. In case you guys don't know why… They each said to each other what their ex-lovers said to them before they broke up… so yeah…

2. Some random guy, don't worry, he won't be very useful, though… Sam would…

Shiroi: Holy… I've FINALLY FINISHED THIS CHAPTER! YAY FOR ME! :D It's longer… But not very long… Plus I'm tired… By the way… I want to have a lemon OneShot… But not YamiYuugi… (duh) It's… -drumroll- KaiJou! So? How does it sound? (Influenced by aff… Cause I read this really really cool story by JennieB, I believe she's also on FF(dot)net… But I'm not sure…) I really loved the Ryou part… I wanted to make Ryou a very very strong bi-shounen! :D

By the way, should I change the rating? And yeah… I should stop ranting already… I'm tired… And since now it's my free period, I CAN SLEEP! :D

Oyasumi! R&R!

_Next time: Chapter 3: The moon's curse; Yuugi Mutou._

_Yuugi sighed, "damn it, why me?! Why...?"_

* * *

Shiroi: The teaser suck right? XD.


End file.
